The Walking Dead Resin Statues
The Walking Dead Resin Statues are made of resin and are created by McFarlane Toys and CS Moore Studio, Ltd.. Each statue created by McFarlane is numbered and hand-signed by The Walking Dead creator, Robert Kirkman, and includes a certificate of authenticity hand-signed by Todd McFarlane. McFarlane Toys Rick Grimes Statue The Rick Grimes Statue features handless badass Rick Grimes at his best–kicking, shooting, and strangling all at the same time. Standing at 12 inches tall, this statue is on a 360-degree rotating base so that you can review it from every awesome angle. Fifty additional limited "Unpainted Artist Proof" versions of the resin statue are were released. These 50 additional statues are primed in flat grey and ready for customization, or to be displayed as is by collectors in their rawest form.The Walking Dead Comic: Rick Grimes Resin Statue (Unpainted Artist's Proof) Mcfarlane-toys-walking-dead-12-inch-resin-statue-rick-grimes-coming-soon-2.jpg Mcfarlane-toys-walking-dead-12-inch-resin-statue-rick-grimes-coming-soon-4.jpg Mcfarlane-toys-walking-dead-12-inch-resin-statue-rick-grimes-coming-soon-6.jpg Mcfarlane-toys-walking-dead-12-inch-resin-statue-rick-grimes-coming-soon-5.jpg Mcfarlane-toys-walking-dead-12-inch-resin-statue-rick-grimes-coming-soon-3.jpg The Walking Dead Comic- Rick Grimes Resin Statue (Unpainted Artist's Proof).jpg| Unpainted Artist's Proof The Walking Dead Comic- Rick Grimes Resin Statue (Unpainted Artist's Proof) 2.jpg| Unpainted Artist's Proof The Walking Dead Comic- Rick Grimes Resin Statue (Unpainted Artist's Proof) 3.jpg| Unpainted Artist's Proof Michonne Statue The Michonne Statue is a resin statue featuring Michonne Hawthorne taking down two walkers, with gruesome detail from every angle. The statue is approximately 14.5 inches high with a base that rotates 360 degrees, allowing it to be rotated to whatever angle you like best. The suggested retail price is $295, and there have only been 1,500 statues made. This is the first resin statue made by McFarlane Toys. Pre-orders for the statue started on February 11, 2013.Wright, Eddie Wright. EXCLUSIVE: 'The Walking Dead's' Michonne Gets A Zombie-Kicking McFarlane Toys Statue MTV Geek! (February 1, 2013) When asked about the statue, Kirkman had this say, "I'd been in discussions with McFarlane about doing the statue, and I said, 'I really want to do something that pushes the envelope.'" "Fans are definitely going to recognize her and the iconic aspects of that character, but I think there's a lot of room to push the envelope and make things a bit more heightened, a bit more awesome," "And this statue is definitely an awesome version of Michonne." "One thing that I really wanted to do was do something that was somewhat unlike 'The Walking Dead,'" "Michonne is a very cool character – she's definitely the most action-oriented character from the series, and I really liked the idea of letting the McFarlane team run wild, and do their own take on Michonne, something that wasn't necessarily completely accurate with the way Michonne exists – having two swords, and just going at it and doing something that's a lot more over-the-top than what we usually do with 'The Walking Dead.' And they turned it into a really cool statue.” EXCLUSIVE: 'Walking Dead' Creator Robert Kirkman Talks McFarlane Toys Michonne Statue MTV Geek! (February 1, 2013) Michonne Statue 7.jpg Michonne Statue 6.jpg Michonne Statue 5.jpg Michonne Statue 4.jpg Michonne Statue 3.jpg Michonne Statue 2.jpg Michonne Statue 1.jpg CS Moore Studio Rick Statue The Rick Statue is a resin statue created by CS Moore Studio featuring Rick taking down a walker with gruesome detail from every angle. The statue is measuring approximately 7 1/2-inches tall x 6-inches wide x 4 3/4-inches long. The suggested retail price is $100, and only 1,000 statues were made. CSMS1026lg.jpg Th4RUE54Q5.jpg ThY0PWC2I3.jpg RickStatueCS.jpg Trivia *Upon the release of the Michonne Statue, Robert Kirkman stated that he would like to see statues of other 'Walking Dead' characters, such as Tyreese, Jesus and Negan, as well as Rick Grimes. References Category:Media and Merchandise Category:McFarlane Toys products Category:Busts and Statues